


Sunshine

by VyxenSkye



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deathfic, Gore, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyxenSkye/pseuds/VyxenSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"You are... my s-sunshine..."</i><br/>The soft words were hard to hear, floating through the devastated building. They made the hairs on the back of Steve's neck stand up....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sing Me to Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459144) by [TilTheEndOfTheLine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TilTheEndOfTheLine/pseuds/TilTheEndOfTheLine). 
  * Inspired by [I Swore to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819705) by [Birdie (Robin_Mask)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Mask/pseuds/Birdie). 



> So... I was supposed to be working on Definition of a Miracle... and then this happened....

_"You are... my s-sunshine..."_

  
The soft words were hard to hear, floating through the devastated building. They made the hairs on the back of Steve's neck stand up, and the solider had to mentally settle himself before moving forward again. The voice was low, raspy, and choked - whoever was singing was crying, that much was easy to hear. He wasn't sure who it was just yet, but... it did sound oddly familiar.

  
_"My only suns-shine..."_

  
The rescue effort had been going for a few hours - the bomb had been horrible, and thankfully the one responsible had been carted off long ago, but they were still searching the wreckage for anymore survivors. The others were somewhere in the remaining structure as well, but Steve wasn't worried about them for now. Clearly he'd found a survivor, and he made his way towards that soft, eerie voice with purpose.

  
_"You m-make me happy..."_

  
A faint grunt of effort left the solider as he pulled himself up and over a pile of collapsed ceiling and support beam, thankful that what remained of the building was structurally sound. That would only make this more difficult.

  
The voice was getting louder.

  
_"When s-skies are gray..."_

  
Steve finally seemed to find the room that the person was in, frowning as he discovered that the easiest way inside - the door - was blocked. The walls were coming down, so he could get inside, but he had to swing his way up and over the remainder of the wall, nearly moving up a level before jumping back down inside the room. What he saw there made his heart stop.

  
_"Y-You'll never know d-dear..."_

  
The singing was coming from one Wade Wilson. The man was in his Deadpool getup - the tears in the costume made it clear that he'd been in the building for some time, possibly from the time of the explosion, but it was hard to tell. Of course, Steve hadn't been inside right away - the building had still been trembling, and the occasional collapse inside had made rescue efforts difficult. Once the Avengers had determined that it was mostly completely and they wouldn't be trapping themselves inside rubble, they'd headed inside.

  
It seemed that Deadpool hadn't taken that route, but then again, the man's healing factor meant that he didn't have to worry about things like that. He'd just get up again after dealing with them. But what was he doing in a collapsed building anyway? He wasn't exactly known for his hero antics. 

  
_"H-how much I l-love you..."_

  
The answer was lying in his lap. Steve had to take a moment to remind himself to breathe, because collapsed across Deadpool's lap was Spiderman - Peter. The young man had always been so vibrant, so eager to help, to save people, and there he was, sprawled inelegantly across the dusty, debris strewn floor.

  
His mask had been removed, and his flyaway brown hair was being gently brushed back by each stroke of Deadpool's red-stained glove as the man petted over his head. Steven's gaze moved over pale white skin stained with brilliantly red blood, and realized what had happened - the bloody handprint on the young man's cheek, the blood staining his lips and trailing down his cheek...

  
The bent, bloodied rebar laying not far from his midsection...

  
_"Come on, Deadpool, there might be someone over here..."_

  
_"Are you sure we should be in here, baby boy? I mean, I could get squished and I'd be fine, but this place is still shaking like a Polaroid picture, if you know what I mean. Maybe you should let me do the exploring."_

  
_"It'll be fine, the Avengers are just about to head in - they wouldn't if something was going to go wrong."_

  
_"If you say so..."_

  
_A rumble. A tremor. Followed by the choked gasp as rebar sprang from shattered concrete, whipping through the air as the tension finally gave._

  
_"PETER! Shit, shit, fuck, I told you baby boy, shit, come on!"_

  
_A scream, and then wet choking._

  
_"I'm sorry, sorry, had to get it out, you can't heal with it in there, right, Spidey? Come on, get that healing factor going, I know you've got one!"_

  
_"W-Wade..."_

  
_"Come on, shit, why is it still bleeding!? I haven't got enough hands for this, I need more hands! Maybe if I cut one off, grow another one... Might not be fast enough though, shit!"_

  
_..........._

  
_"...Petey? Hey, come on now, don't go to sleep on me. Peter? Don't... hey, you promised we'd get tacos, you never back out on a promise......... P-Peter?"_

  
Deadpool - Wade - hardly seemed to notice him as he stepped closer, and Steve didn't have to check to see that Peter had been dead and gone for a while now. The merc had pulled Peter's head into his lap, and was just gently stroking his hair, his other hand resting over the young man's chest. He'd likely felt the moment that his heart had stopped, but still stayed where he was, as though waiting for him to wake up again, even though his eyes were open, glazed and pale, staring up towards the ceiling.

  
_"P-Please don't t-take... my s-sunshine away..."_


End file.
